


I Knew It - A Destiel Oneshot

by melanietrancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanietrancy/pseuds/melanietrancy
Summary: Sam Winchester was a very intelligent man, and he knew his brother well. So why didn't he just freaking admit it already?
( I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. This is my first published work, and it was ridiculously rushed, so I apologize for any mistakes and the quality.)
Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed, so I'm sorry for the over-all quality. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy this 4 AM, redbull-induced writing :)

Dean Winchester had never been good at long-term relationships. His life was too dangerous, and the thought of putting more people at risk made him sick to his stomach. Living on the road made it easier. Nothing was permanent for Dean, and he had come to terms with that fact. One night stands and dirty bars were all he was used to.   
And then the gates of Hell were finally slammed shut, and Castiel finally restored peace and order in Heaven. All of a sudden, Sam and Dean were back doing what they did best: saving families. They no longer had the fate of the entire world resting on their shoulders. Most of the time, the did local jobs. They had a whole contact list of other hunters all over the world who would help with cases too far away from them. Dean had busied himself with organizing old Men of Letters files and artifacts, learning new cooking methods, exploring the dusty corners of the bunker, and working on the old vehicles he found in the garage. 

 

But soon, he ran out of things to do. Sam had recently started dating a nice doctor he met in a local organic foods market named Heather, so he wasn’t around as much as he used to be. Sam was settling down, and that made Dean so damn happy. His little brother deserved a steady life. Even though he knew things were more permanent, and they didn’t have to live on shitty mini mart food and dingy hotel rooms, he wasn’t ready to settle down with someone. Not yet. There was still some leftover apprehension.

 

Dean took comfort in Castiel’s company whenever he managed to get away from his holy business upstairs. They watched Sherlock, and were currently working through Game of Thrones and the Harry Potter series. At first it had been a little awkward, with Cas’s lack of boundaries and lack of understanding for social concepts, but little by little, Cas opened up. 

 

The first time Dean heard Castiel really laugh, it caught him by surprise. His laugh was deep and carefree, and it immediately brought a smile to Dean’s face. He had never heard anything like that before from Cas, but it was nice. It never failed to make him smile.

 

Slowly, they became closer. Dean let Castiel help him cook, and even let him tend to the small burns or cuts he would occasionally get. They sat closer during their binging of TV shows, and sometimes Cas would clutch onto Dean’s arm whenever something intense would happen on the screen. Touches started lingering, and they would stare longer than necessary before Dean would cough shakily and dismiss it with a chuckle. 

 

Dean knew there was something more between them. He could feel the sexual tension, and he wasn’t going to deny it. The angel was definitely an attractive man, and damn, he had a nice ass. It would be a damn lie to say he hadn’t wondered what it would be like to take Castiel to bed. His imagination wandered far and wide about everything involving how Castiel would act in the bedroom. 

 

But Dean was also a smart man. He knew that Castiel was his best, and only, friend, and Dean wasn’t ready to lose the only person that had been consistently visiting and taking interest in the little things Dean babbled about while working over the stove just because he couldn’t keep his dick in control. No, he was happy where they were. Sam, on the other hand, thought the absolute opposite. Everytime he saw them laughing and joking together, he was sure to pull Dean to the side and say the same shit. ‘Dean, you know there’s something more here.’ ‘This isn’t what “platonic” means, you idiot.’ ‘Just admit it already. It isn’t that big of a deal.’ ‘I settled down with Heather, and look how good it's working out.’ Dean dismissed it all with a roll of his eyes and a firm, but final, ‘shut up, sasquatch’.

 

It took a couple months. Dean realized that Cas had picked up on the tension between them, but he hadn’t said anything. His fingertips still lingered on Dean’s hand when he passed him the remote, and he pressed in close while he helped Dean wash the dishes after a meal. It was so simple on the surface, but so many unsaid thoughts drifted about in their minds. 

 

That fateful night, Cas decided they were going to rewatch the Harry Potter series. They got comfortable on the couch and Dean started up the movie, painfully aware of the angel curled up beside him. It was getting harder and harder to ignore what was happening between them, and the elephant in the room was screaming to be brought up. At first, Dean’s short-circuiting brain didn’t comprehend what started happening. Hell, he hadn’t even noticed that Cas had fallen asleep. Dean had leaned over the arm of the couch to grab the remote and turn the volumn up a bit when he felt something press into his side. Alarmed, he glanced over to see Cas slipping towards him. The poor angel was exhausted, and was out cold. 

 

Dean tried to calm his erratic nerves, knowing that it was no big deal. Ever so slowly, he shifted until Cas’s head was rested on the small decorative pillow he arranged on his lap. After he was certain Castiel was comfortable, he returned his attention to the movie as best he could. But who could really focus on anything when they have a sleeping angel curled up in their lap? His eyes were burning with effort by the time the credits were rolling, and his fingers somehow managed to find their way into the dark mess of Castiel’s hair. It felt natural, like Castiel napping on him while he carded his hands through his mess of hair was something they did all the time. 

 

That’s when it clicked.

 

Castiel was his Heather. Damn, he was so stupid. Cas was his one to settle down with. He always had been. A hard lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed forcefully. There’s no danger anymore. Besides, Castiel could handle himself. He was an angel, for Christ’s sake. A very light, airy feeling filled his chest, and he smiled down at the sleeping angel. He looked a lot more peaceful in sleep. Some of the wrinkles around his eyes formed from years of stress disappeared, and his typical slight scowl he always wore loosened up. Dean liked the way he looked asleep, but there were things that needed to be said.

 

Very gently, Dean scraped his nails against Castiel’s scalp, trying to coax him back into consciousness. He felt Cas shift slightly, pushing his head back into Dean’s hand without realizing it. An unwarranted burst of affection bloomed in his chest, and his smile widened. 

 

“C’mon, Cas, wake up.” Dean said while he shook Cas’s shoulder lightly. With a small groan and a little stretch, Castiel came back to reality. He laid there for a second longer before his eyes widened and he shot up off of Dean’s lap. 

 

“Dean, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, it’s just that I was very tired and-” 

 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas’s hard, immediately softening up when he felt Cas freeze. After a moment, he loosened back up, his hand cupping the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him closer. Dean grinned into the kiss before pulling back slightly, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“You worry too much.” He mumbled as he leaned back in to recapture Cas’s chapped lips.

 

Their first time wasn’t perfect. It was bumping heads, laughs and confusion. But Dean wouldn’t change a single thing.

 

~ Two Months Later ~

 

Dean and Castiel fell into their relationship easily. Nothing had really changed about their activities. The only difference was instead of longing looks and lingering touches, they shared kisses over dinner and slept in the same bed. Sam had yet to be told about their newfound relationship. Dean didn’t understand why, but he was hesitant to tell his brother about them. It wasn’t as if he thought Sam would dislike it or be hateful. Hell, Dean knew for a fact that Sam would be ecstatic. In a way, Dean just didn’t want to deal with the whole ‘I told you so’ conversation that was inevitable. Cas didn’t question Dean’s reasoning, he just respected his wishes.

 

One day, Castiel came back to the bunker, looking absolutely exhausted and worn down. Dean immediately put him on the couch with a blanket and a mug of steaming cocoa in his hands. He retreated to the kitchen to cook them both burgers, and Cas soon followed, his mug empty. He settled into a seat, the blanket still tucked around him. They talked as Dean cooked, occasionally pausing for a quick kiss. 

 

Apparently two angels had gotten into an argument, which led to an all out brawl involving quite a few more angels. Cas had been doing damage control all day. He was immediately hushed with a lingering kiss and was ushered to the couch with a plate in his hands. Dean settled down in front of the stack of DVDs by the TV and flipped through the cases. Looking at Dean in that moment, Castiel had never felt such a strong surge of emotion. He was no expert on human feelings, but to him, it felt like love. 

 

“Harry Potter?” Dean asked, holding up the case of the first movie.

 

Castiel smiled as he pushed a fry into his mouth. “You spoil me.”

 

Dean broke into a grin and put the movie in before sliding next to Cas. The smile only widened when he felt that familiar pull in his chest that had taken residence there for the past few days. His arm curled around Cas’s shoulder and tucked him into his side.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel murmured around a mouthful of fries. “Today was very difficult, so this is much appreciated.”

 

“Shush. It’s no big deal. Just eat your food, angel.” Dean said before pressing a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. A mix of emotions nearly made him lightheaded. He was so happy that he had his angel here pressed against him, stuffing his homemade food into his mouth with appreciative sounds. Dean never thought he would have this type of life, where he could curl up with someone and watch the same movie over and over without getting bored. It was better than he ever imagined. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel said, eyes focused inquisitively on the television. “Does Ron and Hermione’s relationship seem forced to you?”

 

He let out a quiet chuckle. “It always seemed that way to me. I kinda thought Harry and Hermione would’ve been a better fit.”

 

“Hmmm,” was the only response Dean got. 

 

They settled back into silence, only moving when Cas set his plate on the coffee table before curling back up to the hunter. Cas knew that Dean’s arm would eventually start to ache from being in that position, so he laid him back against the arm of the couch and crawled on top of him, plopping down in exhaustion.

 

“Ya tryin’ to break me, Cas?” Dean mumbled lightly, but Castiel’s eyes were already fluttering shut and he’d be damned if he was going to deprive his exhausted angel of sleep. 

 

In that moment, Dean found a special type of peace. In that moment, Dean felt everything melt away. All the pains, all the troubles and past heartbreaks were gone, just for a while. He let it go. In that moment, Dean Winchester fell harder than he ever had in his entire life. The only difference was, this time, he wasn’t scared. 

 

The moment shattered when the door opened and Sam came lumbering in, and Dean felt a rush of irrational panic, but he swallowed it down as he watching his brother do a double take. The emotions were obvious on his face: surprise, mild irritation, then smug.

 

Dean shrugged as best he could without jarring the angel. “Surprised?” 

 

A smirk set up permanent residence on Sam’s face. “I knew it.”


End file.
